This pit cover allows one or more hunters to shoot in any direction from the pit with no interference from the mechanical pit cover as it is flush with the ground. A feature of the pit is that a hunter may sit at ease instead of being in a standing position allowing room for a heater, if desired, in extremely cold weather. The pit cover includes several making it easy to transport from one area to another. This cover is mechanically designed so that it might be used from year to year with no deterioration from weather conditions.
The camouflage used for the large mesh screen may be natural foliage of the hunting area. This makes it possible to look through the camouflage screen as the birds are approaching the decoys from any direction.